


Blasphemy

by theundevelopedpsychopath



Category: Seducing the Villain's Father
Genre: Blasphemy, Cunnilingus, Dark, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, Opposites Attract, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundevelopedpsychopath/pseuds/theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: His touch burned a fire inside her as his golden relentless gaze fixed upon her.In consecration. For redemption.
Relationships: Diego Schumart/Soleia Elard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> My first and last attempt on smut! Oh my gosh, I did not expect how challenging it was.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.
> 
> Please listen to Dirty Mind by Boy Epic for more feels hahaha.

Soleia Elard walked towards the garden. Her long skirt swaying with the wind.

She tucked a strand of her red, long hair behind her ear.

Seeing the familiar silver hair shining brightly from a far, she hastened her pace while sighing deeply.

_ Here we go again. _

It had been two years since she had been chasing this man with no avail. At first, she did her best to make her likable in his eyes, trying to know his likes and dislikes, asking about his schedule, and even pushing to have this regular tea time with him for them to cultivate feelings.

However, in time, she grew tired of trying to please him and just accepted the truth.

This man will never open his heart to her.

Even so, Soleia never really cared about this unnecessary detail. As long as she was in line to be the next empress of this empire and had a hand with the divinity, she did not care less.

Right now, the only purpose of this tea time is for him to not be suspicious of her.

As she neared Erudian who was a sipping tea and did not even bother to look at her, she noticed a man behind him.

Diego Schumart.

The high priest was wearing his usual garb. White clothes almost the same color of his porcelain skin and contrasted the black thumbhole sleeves, a cross glinting on his neck, his black hair neat and tidy, his eyes golden, holy, and pure that seemed to see through her soul. 

Befitting for the next bishop in line.

Soleia curtsied. “Greetings, your majesty.”

Erudian glanced at her briefly and turned to the high priest. “You may leave now.”

Diego bowed.

Upon facing her, he nodded slightly and she then walked towards Erudian.

Once she sat down, Soleia unconsciously rubbed her left fingertips that felt warm. 

Even after her tea time with the emperor was over, Diego’s brief touch of her hand in that moment seemed to linger for a long time.

  
  
  


Deep into the night, a knock broke her out of her thoughts.

She paused and immediately closed the book she was reading. She quickly hid it in her bookshelf as this book was something he must never see.

She walked towards the door and opened it.

(Ahhhh my first smut HAHAHA)

His deep, golden eyes greeted her.

“Soleia.”

“Why are you here?”

He did not say anything, and stepped forward.

The door closed behind him with a click.

His eyes glinted in the candlelight like liquid gold and looked at her fully.

Being stared at by him like this, Soleia felt exhilaration and vulnerability. Anticipation building up inside her, making her feel hot. 

She swallowed and took a step back.

He seemed unbothered by her actions. He reached with his left hand, lightly caressing the side of her face. 

“Don’t you miss me?” His voice deep and his tone ambiguous, completely different from the appropriate conduct of a high priest.

“Hmm?”

He neared his face to hers. Helpless, Soleia could only look back at him.

In his eyes, in the obsession and lust, she only saw herself.

Like she was his whole world.

Their faces were so close that they could breathe each other's breaths.

“Soleia.”

She loved how her name rolled in his tongue. 

He grasped her chin and tilted her face towards him.

Slowly, their lips touched.

His tongue traced her lips, sucking it, memorizing it over and over again. His hands pressing her waist. Their salivas mixed together. Their tongues touching, caressing, sucking.

She could feel him tremble.

After a long while, he slowly moved towards her neck as she panted. 

He kissed her covetly, leaving small touches here and there. His hands wandered over her and his body pressed against her, making her aware of his hardness.

Feeling him suck on her collarbone brought her back to her senses and pushed him.

“Kneel,” she commanded.

He did it readily, like the usual him. Like he was currently praying in the church and not in front of her completely at her mercy.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and hiked up her skirt.

“Please me.”

Diego held her legs.

He pressed his lips on her feet, her ankle, her knees until he reached the insides of her thighs. His kisses created a warm path towards her core.

His golden eyes watched her, his warm breath tickling her. She marveled on how he still looked holy even when he was doing something tainted.

Just when she was about to ask, he licked his lips and delved his tongue in.

Soleia could not help but moan. 

He gently nibbled her folds and licked upward, tasting her.

She ran her hand over his hair, messing it all up. She had long wanted to do it when she saw him earlier. 

“Does your god know what you’re doing? Do the people know that the tongue of the high priest that sings prayers everyday is licking me?” She mocked.

Hearing this, the aforementioned high priest briefly paused. “You are my sin, Soleia. There is nothing that can be done. You branded me.”

She liked this. Dirtying him, letting him know that he could not ever let go of this carnal instinct.

His lips kissed her clit, closed around it. and sucked.

Feeling the pleasure, she tightened her hold of his head and pressed it closer to her. 

Wet, sucking sounds filled the room.

Not leaving her bud, Diego inserted a finger inside her. She closed her eyes due to the sensation.

He added another finger, steadily thrusting into her and she began to feel a fire pooling in her abdomen, and she was breathing heavily. She could hear him grunting and his tongue lapped her faster.

Not long after, she reached her peak and she screamed in pleasure.

Diego rode through her orgasm, licking her clean.

She could not help but fall back on her bed and panted. Diego stood up, swiped the corner of his mouth.

She took a peek at him and saw that his eyes were dark, gazing at her glistening cunt.

“Shall I undress you?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Hearing her consent that granted his prayer, he climbed on the bed.

She watched him as he slowly took off his clothes, the cross lay discarded on the ground and he crawled towards her. Bit by bit, she felt her dress sliding down from her body, leaving her bare. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she felt the night breeze.

He lowered his body and kissed her deeply.

Diego groaned. He brushed on her tongue, her taste adding heat in their kiss.

His lips lowered to her neck, leaving marks on her. Her eyes fluttered closed. Their shadows in the candlelight danced.

His hands touched her everywhere, giving her warmth. He was breathing heavily with every kiss that he gave her. His golden eyes were hazy with adulation.

Like a devout believer.

His still wet fingers fondled her breasts, slightly toying her nipples and she whimpered. 

“Soleia…”

She looked at him.

“Soleia, be with me.”

His hips shifted, rolling against hers.

“Please,” he whispered

Amidst this, Soleia forced herself to smirk.

“Does Raulus know you beg for me? Do you also beg him like this?”

He shivered. His teeth lightly scraping her nipple.

“No...Only you Soleia,” he rasped. “Only you.”

She raised her legs and draped them on him. “Then, scream my name, Diego. Let everyone know who you truly worship.”

As he entered her and shouted her name, she was reminded again.

This man was the high priest. The next in line for bishop. The second person in the whole empire with the highest divinity.

However, right now, she could not care less.

What she was doing was not even for her ambition or goals. She forgot all about that when he was buried in her. No thought comes to her mind when he fills her up fully. His heartbeat, the way he kisses her nipples, his hips pounding to her, the drops of sweat trickling down from his forehead down to his chin was all she was aware of.

He groaned into her ear, burying his face in her red hair.

“Soleia, I worship you alone.”

“Be with me…” he panted. 

“I will give everything to you,” he fervently prayed to his goddess.

Soleia snorted in her heart but clutched him closer to her. Her nails scratched his back.

_ You cannot give me what I want. _

Whatever  _ this _ was. It was doomed to end from the very beginning.

She did not want to delve into her feelings but seeing him groan in pleasure like she had brought him to heaven do things to her heart.

But there was nothing she could do about it. Their fates are signed. 

They could only take pleasure in being like this. Hidden in the dark.

Little by little, something was stirring inside of her. 

Diego seemed aware of what was going on and he slammed his cock into her deeper, hitting her spot. He also slipped his hand to her core and stimulated her clit.

“There.. yes...” 

Her cunt clenched and she arched her back, overwhelmed by the shockwaves in her body.

She screamed.

Diego continued to snap his hips and after a while, halted his movements, convulsing inside her with a groan.

With a kiss, he laid on top of her, feeling weak from their earth shattering union.

Tomorrow, they will go back to their normal ways. Her, studying more about black magic and him performing his high priest duties.

Polar opposites.

Soleia and Diego stared at each other, their foreheads touching as they relished these moments where they could be together.


End file.
